Takumi Tachibana
This OC originally belonged to Trivia-chan, but Tsurime and Crystal now own this OC until Trivia-chan becomes active again. Before you ask, yes, we got permission from an admin. Appearance Takumi has long, strawberry orange hair that reaches past her waist in two twin braids, which are tied with white ribbons that resemble petals of the orange blossom. She wears the Akademi High School blazer with white leggings, white ankle socks, and dark brown shoes. Her eyes are hazel, and she has tannish skin. Personality She has such horrible social skills that it is very hard for her to approach other students, even if she wishes to be friends with them. She is known as "brutally honest" on occasion, but will treat everybody she meets kindly, regardless of their appearance, gender, or mental health. Relationships Family Takumi is the daughter of Kiyomi Tachibana and an unnamed man. She is the youngest of her siblings - her half-sister Kokuryu and her half-brother Ren. Love Interests *Emi Fukui **WIP *Megumi Mikazuki **WIP Friends *Haruto Yuto **Takumi's childhood friend. They've known each other since 5th grade. Haruto helps Takumi learn to come out of the shadows. On days that Takumi's feeling down, he lets her run her hands through his hair, which easily cheers her up. She's fascinated by his fluffy hair, which she finds defies the laws of gravity. *Xavier Munroe **They're both terrible with finding a soul mate. It's a little ironic, because Xavier actually once had a crush on Takumi. Takumi met Xavier during a school trip in Middle School, the year he transferred in. *Noir Heart **Noir is Takumi's good friend from her days in the occult club. Allies *Chiyo Tsukino *Matoaka Amonute *Fumiki Kogara *Yurei Okaruto *Shira Zaraki *Kusuri *Miley *Phantom Girl *Tatsuya Katsuro *Osara Tacchibana *Joseph Fritz Enemies *Info-chan Daily Routine She prefers to use the stairs in the right wing rather than the main stairway, because it is much less crowded. If she is attacked by a yandere, she will immediately be overpowered, because her PE stat is incredibly frail. However, she will notice suspicious activity from a farther distance from the other students. Although her routine is very random, she has a higher chance of being found in one of her favorite "stalking spots". This includes the edges of the rooftop, the balcony supported over the gym, and any of the stairways. The areas she holds the most attachment to is the library and backstage. However, she can be found anywhere in the school, as she wants to gather all the information she can. Gallery TakumiTachibanaCurrent.png|Takumi Tachibana's current kisekae, courtesy of CrystaltheCool. Kisekae Codes WIP Trivia *As "Takumi" is a traditionally male name, people are often surprised to discover that she is, in fact, a girl. *Her full name is taken from the kanji for "Pioneer" (Taku), "Truth" (Mi), and "Wild Orange" (Tachibana). In Japanese, her name is Tachibana Takumi. *Takumi is a huge fan of horror and mythology, and as a previous member of the occult club, can usually recognize supernatural occurrences. 100 Questions Please tell us your name. "...My name's Takumi Tachibana." When is your birthday? "I was born on the 12th of October... 2000." Your blood type? "...It's AB." Please tell us your three sizes? "What?! W-why would you want to know them?" Tell us about your family composition. "I live with my mother, my nee-sama Kokuryu, and nii-sama Ren. We're not your typical nuclear family, but we manage!" What's your occupation? "I'm a student at Akademi High School. I try to keep my classmates safe, but I think I'm the only one who cares about that..." Your favourite food? "Miyabi soup. It's simple but it's absolutely delicious." Favourite animal? "Cats." Favourite subject? "All of them!" Dislike subject? "...Perhaps P.E." Is there a boy you've been thinking about? "No." Do you enjoy school? "Very much." Are you in any school clubs? "I'm in the Photography Club, though I used to dab in the occult for a while." What's your motto? "Newton's Third Law of Motion: For every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. The same logic can be applied to people." Your special skill? "I suppose my logic and cognitive thinking..." Tell us about your treasure? "...no thank you." Describe yourself in a single word? "Curious." Your forte? ''' "Solving mysteries." '''Your shortcomings? "I have terrible social skills." Places in your memories? "There's an old Shinto Shrine I used to visit as a young girl..." What is your favourite drink? "Genmaicha green tea." How good can you swim? "I can hold my breath for a long time, but I'm not an especially fast swimmer." Your timing in 50-meter race? "I would rather not participate in such activities." Your hobby or obsession? "Solving mysteries." Disliked food? "Spicy curry." Anything you want most currently? "..." Afraid of heights? "Yes! Terrified!" Dislike thunder? "Yes! I tend to hide myself away on stormy days." Rainy or sunny? "Shady." Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? "Mechanical." What do you eat for breakfast? ''' "Something quick, like tamago pan (eggs on toast)." '''Do you believe in ghosts? "I believe in the possibility."Can you play any musical instruments? "I know some of the piano." Are you the outdoor or indoor type? "Indoor." Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''"Sometimes I catch Kokuryu bringing something sharp or dangerous home, and we fuss over whether or not a high school student should be carrying around an item like that. But she always wins me over... eventually." '''Do you have a cellphone? "Of course! It's what I use to take pictures and search up information online!" How long is your commute to school? "Not long - perhaps 15 minutes." Do you have more friends than most? "Definitely not." Your favourite sports? "Sports really aren't my thing." How good can you cook? "I'm not a chef, but I can prepare my own bentos for school." Favourite colours? "Pink and white." Anything you can never forgive? "Taking advantage of people." How tall are you? "162 cm." Shoe size? "6." Your dreams? "I'd rather keep that to myself. But, I can say that I do have some." Do you have any marriage desires? "M-M-Marriage?!?!" Do you dislike hot drinks? "No." Do you like bitter coffee? "Only if it's too strong." Bed time? "Very very late... that is if I sleep at all." Wake up time? "In time for school." When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ''' "Futon." '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? "Yes." Do you have any tips on losing weight? ''' "None, actually. I don't care about that kind of stuff." '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? "Warm." Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. "My right." Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. "I got to see my friends again." Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. "I keep falling for girls that don't like me back. And boys fall for me but I don't like them back." What's the name of your school anthem? "I-It's so embarassing..." What's your favourite flower? "The orange blossom." What's your favourite saying?" "For everything, there is always a reason." What's your favourite four kanji phrase? "悪木盗泉 (あくぼくとうせん) A virtuous person does not go against his/her moral principles no matter the situation.'" What comes to mind when you think about spring? ''' "Loss... for some reason, a lot of my classmates disappear around this season." '''And summer? "Eating watermelon on the front porch." What about fall? "The sunset." And then the winter? "Tons and tons of winter clothes." If you had a time machine, where would you go? "Back to the Feudal Era." Do you like reading manga or short stories more? "I enjoy both!" What's your allowance? "400 yen per week." Tell us something a lot of people say about you. "I've heard that I'm very intelligent." What are your hobbies? "Solving mysteries!" Tell us your weight. "52kg." What are you capable of? "..." What do you wear when you go to bed? "Loose pajamas." Has anyone ever asked you out? "Yes..." If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? "Find out why." Tell us about your daily routine. "It's mostly the same as everybody else's." What is something you always carry with you? "My Swiss Army Knife." Western food? Japanese food? "I prefer traditional Japanese cousine." How do you commute to school? "I walk." What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? "Write down everything I've learned that day." What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? "I take a shower." Where are you living right now? "With my family in Buraza Town." What kind of place is it? "Rural, widespread, and overall very peaceful." What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? "People have been turning up dead at my high school!" What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? "..." Do you like roller coasters? "Not necessarily." How's your eyesight? "20/20." What's your favourite holiday? "Any one that has a festival! I love going to them!" What job do you have in school? "I'm in the photography club, so I'm supposed to take pictures of Akademi High and it's students." What do you do in your freetime? "I research." How long do you study every day? "Almost 24/7." Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? "I trust Yuki Suishou and Emi Fukui as they both have very perceiving judgement." What do you do on the weekends? "I go out to explore the town. Sometimes I meet up with my friends to hang out. Other times, I simply enjoy my time alone." If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? "I'm not sure... I'm happy with who I am now." Are the school rules really strict? "Yes! I attend a very prestigious academy, so of course there are rules around every corner." What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? "I prepare a homemade bento for myself every morning. Although sometimes, I buy pocky and other snacks from the school store." How many friends do you have? "Counting Xavier, Yuki, Emi, Jackson.. around half a dozen." Do you take any detours when you go home? "All the time!" Are you interested in any actors? "No, but I hear the girls at school talking about some." What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? "It was interesting. Though I am used to questioning others, I am not used to others questioning me." Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Homosexual Category:Occult Club Category:Akademi Murder Category:Akademi Murder: Terror Town Category:OCs Based On Their Creators Category:Trivia-chan's OCs Category:1st Years Category:Tsurime's OCs Category:CrystaltheCool's OCs Category:RadiatedFluorites Fanon Category:Classroom 1-2